Juntos
by Caris Bennet
Summary: Spoilers del 8x24, lo que Booth y Brennan sienten tras romperse ambos el corazón.


**Nota de la autora**: Este fic básicamente soy yo exorcizando demonios. Arreglando las cosas antes de tiempo. Antes de que el silencio lo envenene todo. Contiene spoilers del 8x24 así que, si no has visto la season finale, no te lo aconsejo. A los demás, ¡disfrutad!

**Disclaimer**: Bones pertenece al # ! de HH que nos da ataques al corazón con sus season finales.

**Juntos**

Sentada con el pijama puesto en la cama que compartía con Booth, la doctora Brennan miraba sin ver la revista "Novias perfectas" que parecía burlarse de ella.

¿Quién habría pensado que renunciar a algo que nunca creyó desear iba a ser tan duro para ella?

"_No debemos casarnos."_

No era justo. Ella quería casarse con Booth. Le daba igual la ceremonia, el vestido, el que fuera un rito católico. El verdadero problema no era no poder casarse con Booth, sino que Booth no quería casarse con ella.

¿Por qué no quería casarse con ella? ¿Estaba empezando a tener dudas?

¿Y si no la quería?

Esa simple pregunta fue la que precipitó las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir en torrente por sus ojos. Trató de pararlas, trató de calmarse, trató de que al menos fuera un llanto silencioso pero fue incapaz. Las lágrimas parecían salir de su alma y no querer parar jamás. Se metió en la cama acurrucándose de lado hacia Booth, tal y como siempre hacía aunque él no estuviera a su lado. Lloró hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas y después lloró en seco, que es mucho peor. Creyó que jamás podría dormirse pero finalmente el cansancio de aquel largo día la venció.

B/B

_El rostro desfigurado de Pelant enrojecía por momentos mientras Booth oprimía con más fuerza su cuello, cortándole las vías respiratorias. Su cara fue tornándose violácea y el agente oía los estertores de aquel cuerpo luchando por atrapar algo de oxígeno._

_Quería ahogarlo, quería verlo morir, que jamás pudiera hacer daño a nadie de los que amaba…_

¡PUM!

El ruido del juguete educativo de formas y colores de Christine cayendo al suelo despertó a Booth. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá y debía de haber tirado el juguete en su forcejeo onírico. Miró la hora. Era más de la 1 así que seguramente Brennan llevaría ya un buen tiempo dormida. Respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse, si quería dar con Pelant no debía dejar que sus emociones lo dominaran.

Subió las escaleras, se dirigió al baño y se echó un poco de agua a la cara, tratando de calmarse. Se miró en el espejo y se asustó de su propio aspecto.

El pelo un poco enredado, el rostro pálido pero sus ojos… Sus ojos estaban carentes de brillo, de vida. Carentes de esperanza.

Suspiró resignado y se dirigió a la cama. Se tumbó junto a Brennan, mirándola, tratando de aprehender todo lo que era ella. Aquella a la que amaba, la que le había pedido matrimonio con cecina de ternera, la que le había dado todo lo que él siempre había querido a pesar de no ser lo que ella quería sencillamente porque lo amaba.

Se fijó en sus mejillas y vio las ligeras marcas que habían dejado sus lágrimas.

Aquella fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Pelant no sólo le estaba robando la felicidad a él, la estaba destrozando a ella.

Sintió la presión en los huesos de la cara y se rindió a ella. Comenzó a llorar. Cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio, tratando de no despertar a Brennan, desahogando todo su dolor. Lloró por el futuro perdido, por el dolor creado, por el silencio instaurado entre los dos.

Lloró de desesperación…

-¿Booth? –La suave y soñolienta voz de Brennan lo sobresaltó y se secó rápidamente las lágrimas-. ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, Huesos, claro –replicó el agente. _¿Cómo podía ella mirarle con tanto amor después de cómo le había roto el corazón?_

-No –replicó Brennan, alzando los pulgares y secándole las lágrimas con ellos-. No va bien. Estabas llorando. ¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque… porque… -Booth trataba por todos los medios de encontrar un motivo, una razón creíble pero sentía el cerebro cortocircuitarse ante sus dedos acariciándole con aquella desarmante dulzura.

Brennan lo miró, sus lágrimas, su dolor y pensó en todo lo que sabía de él. Dejó a un lado su dolor y buceó en el de él. No podía estar así de triste porque no se iban a casar… ¿O sí?

-Tú… tú quieres casarte conmigo –dijo Brennan, sorprendida ante sus propias palabras-. Estabas tan contento… Y sabías que yo también. ¡Sabías que no te lo había pedido por culpa de la situación estresante! –gritó con rabia.

Booth la atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó.

-No podemos casarnos, Huesos –susurró contra su pelo-. No podemos… -la voz se le cortó y las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta su melena.

-¿No podemos? –preguntó Brennan sorprendida. No era "no quiero", "no debemos" sino "no podemos"-. ¿Por qué no…? ¿Pelant? –preguntó al caer súbitamente en la cuenta-. ¡La llamada del parque! –La revelación fue tan súbita como intensa. Miró a Booth a los ojos y supo que no se equivocaba. El comportamiento extraño de su compañero había comenzado a partir de aquella llamada.

Booth asintió ligeramente.

-Si lo hacemos, lo sabrá –susurró-. Si sabe que lo sabes matará a 5 personas de las que estaban en el parque.

-Ssssh, no digas nada más –rogó Brennan colocándole un dedo en los labios-. Lo capturaremos, nos casaremos, todo saldrá bien –lo abrazó con fuerza y le susurró-. Podrá quitarnos la boda pero no podrá quitarnos la felicidad. Te quiero. ¿Me quieres? –la pregunta pretendía ser coqueta, limpiar el aire pero había en ella una nota de inseguridad que Booth enseguida captó.

-Sí. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? –preguntó besándole el cuello, complacido ante el gemido que surgió de la garganta de la antropóloga.

-No si estás demasiado cansado –sonrió Brennan devolviéndole el beso.

Un peso se había librado de sus hombros. Juntos podrían con todo.

FIN

.

* * *

.

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
